Just a Dream
by arollercoasterthatjustgoesdown
Summary: Modern day Naruto. Everything in the anime is a dream. But the things in the dream start happening with a modern twist starting with the death of his parents.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sees Saskue a few feet away from Madara when suddenly Madara freezes. Saskue has him in a very powerful genjutsu.

"Now Naruto!" Saskue screams.

Yeah this is a perfect time. Naruto starts up his rasiangan. Thinking about everyone that had to die because of Madara's plan. Neji, his parents, the third hokage, Gara, pervy sage, Itachi, Nagato, Konan, Asuma. Everyone he so deeply cares about or had an inpact on his life.

With tears in his eyes and pure hatred for the man before him he sends the now giant rasaigan strait to Madara's heart when suddenly...

*beep* *beep* *beep*

"Naruto! Get up you are going to be late for your first day of your sophomore year!"

"Five more minutes mom..." says Naruto who wanted to continue the dream, that for some reason seems more like a clear, distant memory than a dream.

"Your father has made your favorite food for breakfast!" His red headed mom calls the sweet voice only a mother can have.

Ramen for breakfast. Yum. His girlfriend, Hinata thinks he is so weird sometimes about food. If it was up to him, Naruto would have ramen for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and a mid night snack! Not exactly great eating habits for the head running back for the high school football team.

Any way Naruto clumsily gets out of bed and thinks his dream over. It was so weird sometimes exiting, sometimes scary, and a lot of times sad.

I guess that's what I get for watching anime before bed he thinks.

He gets dressed in his signature orange and black jacket with the sun on the back. It was his grandfather's and he has worn it since forever.

As he sits down his dad asks him if he is excited about seeing everyone.

And his dad, frightening police chief, who is respected and feared by the whole city, is wearing a pink apron. The irony is enough to make Naruto grin ear to ear.

"Yeah can't wait! I hear one of my teachers, the one teaching sex ed has a very weird sence of humor", Naruto replied. "I'm sure me and him will get right along, you know!"

"Haha never gets old. You and your mother both always with the ' You know!'. You're just like your mother kiddo."

"Hey don't make fun of my baby if you know what's good for you , you know!" Naruto's mother says with a laugh.

"You will have to catch me first! They didn't call me the yellow flash for nothing." Haha yeah Naruto's dad always referred to that. That was his nickname after he and the quarterback lead the school to state.

Naruto guesses that's where he gets his speed, love of football, a

"Still living in your high school days I see." Says Naruto jokingly, as he finishes his ramen.

"Yeah yeah off to school don't want to miss the bus. We love you see you after we get off work."

At school he meets up with his best friends, Saskue and Sakura. Also Hinata sits with them. She was very shy. Because Saskue is the quarterback and Sakura being the head cheerleader, well it's a little intimidating.

But they don't act like all the other stupid peps. They are very cool. They are very down to earth and Hinata warms up to them quickly.

"I really didn't do anything this summer," Hinata said. "My brother and I hang out a lot. I love we are so close now. When we were kids it felt like he hated me."

"I know how you feel," Saskue said as he joined in on the conversation. "Itachi always seemed like dad and mom's favorite son. But now I know it was just me being jealous."

"How is your brother babe?" Sakura asked.

"He is fine just got done with basic he is home this week then going off on some special assignment. He can't talk about it top secret."

Naruto loved talking with his friends again only he didn't know this was the last time Saskue would speak so highly of his brother for a long time. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Just like it did when Itachi had a "special assignment" in his dream. But he thought he was just being paranoid.

So in gym with a teacher he already knew, Gui. He was teaching us hand to hand combat.

Weird for a high school but Naruto to liked sparing.

Gui paired him up with a guy named Lee or as Nary to called him: Bushy Brows. Lee didn't mind the guy has known Naruto for years. He has a pretty good sense of humor so he actually likes the nickname.

After worming up the fight starts. Lee starts with a kick Naruto but when Naruto trys to block, Lee turns it into a punch and gets Naruto down in seconds.

"Ha you're fast." Naruto says as Lee helps him up.

"Maybe with my fists, but not as fast running ,orange blur."

Everyone called Naruto that. Either because of his dad or his skill on the field, he wasn't sure. He liked the compliment through.

"Great job Lee!" Gui says with a thumbs up and a smile

"Thank you Gai sensei!" Lee says as he returns the smile. God those two are so much alike it's scary. They could be twins for all he knew.

"Alright!" Gai says with that giant smile of his. "Next up Sakura and Ino. The rules are just punching and kicking. Also, if one of you gets on the ground, pinned you lose. Finally, if one of you gets knocked out, you lose. Any questions?"

"None." Said Sakura and Ino at the same time.

These too girls have an... interesting history. When they were kids they were best friends. But as they got older and both started crushing over a certain boy. They have been rivals ever since. Only recently have they been getting along again. They always love a good fight against each other for old times sake.

"Alright, begin!" Gai says as he waves his hand.

The arena or sparing mat (Naruto thinks arena sounds cooler.) Explodes with screams as Ino punchs and as Sakura dodges and sends a punch of her own.

'This is going to be a Damn good fight' Naruto thinks as he hears the two girl's boyfriends cheering them on.

"You got this Sakura! Bob and weave." Saskue screams. Even though he is quarterback for the football team he can be such a nerd sometimes.

"Kick her ass babe!" Sai says with that smile that he pulls off so perfectly. You can't tell if he is smiling at you as a friend or smiling as if he is amusing his enemy. He sure keeps Naruto on his toes

Sakura and Ino are no running at each other, getting ready to swing but sad soon as they both do. They hit each other with enough force to knock each other out and they both fall face first on the mat.

"It's a tie! For the tenth time in a row..." Gui says slightly annoyed. But it definitely was a good match.

Saskue and Sai both rush to their girlfriend's sides.

"Did I win?" Sakura asks with a smile on her face, even though she has a black eye. She was tough as nails. That's why her and Naruto are such good friends.

"It was a tie, again." Saskue says with a laugh. "Seriously babe, I think you guys are evenly matched."

"Yeah I guess you are right." She walks over to her rival and friend. "He Ino good fight!" As she halls her up of the ground.

"You weren't too bad yourself pinky." She says with a laugh.

Those two has the weirdest friendship. Of course Naruto couldn't talk him and Saskue are that way too.

"Well that's it for today! Great job every one! Gui says with his signature smile and thumbs up. Just as the bell rang.

Well off to sex ed he thought. This should be interesting.

"My name is Jiriaya," the sex ed teacher says. "But you guys can just call me pevry sage."

This awards him with a few laughs.

"Now class I don't want any one laughing at my lectures. The human body is not a laughing matter. PENIS!" He screams the top of his lungs.

The whole class goes crazy laughing and laughing. Naruto has a feeling that he is going to like this class.

"Ok before we start today's lesson I need to ask one thing. How many of you young men have girlfriend's?"

Naruto's hand along with Sai's, Neji's, Saskue's, and Shikamaro's go up. So then Jiriaya then proceeds to drop a condom in each of our laps.

Hinata's face is so red from embarrassment that Naruto to wants to laugh. When Neji gets his he just shrugs and puts it in his wallet and then his girlfriend TenTen says they will need more than one. When Shikamaro gets his Tamari immediately takes it making Shikamaro smile. When Sai gets his Ino gives him a look that says 'don't think about it mister.' And when Saskue gets his he just laughs and laughs because Sakura's expression is priceless.

Naruto can already tell he is going to love this class.

After seventh period Naruto and Saskue had football practice.

One thing that the dream had right was that Saskue and him were a team, sharing the same mind. He guessed it was because the day they met their football coach said this and Naruto will never forget it.

"People who don't follow the rules are trash, but people who don't look out for their friends and teammates were worse than trash."

Ever since Kakashi said that it stuck with them two.

Two minds one body nothing could separate them. Or so they thought

After practice Naruto and Saskue walk home together because they both live close to each other.

"So Hinata huh? Finally, I never thought you had the guts to ask her out. It sucks though. Kiba won 20 bucks off me because I thought she would say no." Saskue said in a joking tone.

"Haha and like you had a chance with Sakura." Naruto said snickering. "What made you finally ask her out? You only had a million other girls after you!"

"Is that jealousy I hear Uzimaki?"

"Not on your life Uchiha"

Then they both start laughing. It's fun joking around with old buddies like this. Naruto loves hanging out with Saskue.

When they get to Naruto's house Saskue asks if he can stay. Naruto says he doesn't care. So they crash and play video games until about nine o'clock.

Weird. Naruto's parents are usually home from potrol by now must be a late night.

At eleven he starts getting worried. Saskue is asleep in the floor so Naruto gets out of bed and walks to get his phone. He calls dispatch they always put him through with his parents.

"Konoha police." Hinata's mom answers the phone.

"Hello Mrs Huga May I speak to my mother and father please?"

"Naruto this better not be some joke." She says with a hint of anger in her voice.

What? How could this be a joke? Naruto does this practically every night. What the hell was going on!?

"What? No, it's late and they haven't come home yet I'm getting worried. I would like to see if they are ok. Did something happen!?"  
If Naruto wasn't worried, he sure is now.

"Naruto are you feeling alright?" Now she sounds concerned.

What kind of question was that!? Did he sound ok? He needs to talk to his parents RIGHT NOW!

"No I'm not alright let me speek to my mom and dad!"

"Naruto your parents died when you were 5 years old."

What? This has to be a joke he just saw them this morning. If this was some sick game he was not going to play.

"Ok now who's joking. They can't be dead I just saw them this morning." Even though he seemed calm, he was starting to panic what if his dream was just altered memories.

"They died driving a bomb out of the city. They saved millions of people. Including you are you sure you are alright?"

What? That can't be right? He would have remembered.

Suddenly, the memory comes rushing back.

It was his 5th birthday party when his parents got a call.

"Whats the situation?" His dad asked in his commanding voice that demands full attention.

"A bomb?" He tries to hide the terror in his voice but he can't. " Alright, we will be there right away."

" Mommy , daddy what's going on?" A very frightened five year old Naruto asks. "Is something wrong?

"Naruto... Mommy and daddy has to go get some bad guys." Naruto's mom says. Her eyes hold tears but she is trying to be strong for their son.

"Stay with your auntie Uchiha," his dad says as he grips his son in a tight hug and he kisses the top of his head. " we love you very much."

"Eat your vegetables. Take a lot of baths. Don't pick up my bad speech habits, you know." Now his mother's face is flooding with tears. "Study extra hard in school. Also always respect others. I love you so much Naruto".

"Mommy and daddy, will you be back to see me open presents?" Naruto innocently asks?

"We promise bud." His dad says with a smile. Even though he knows what must be done.

His parents close the door and Naruto hears those sirens he loves to hear every morning but he didn't know that it would be the last time.

"Minato! We have to get this out of the city!" Deputy Jiriaya. Says as the Uzimaki's see bomb.

"Where the hell is the bomb squad?!" Naruto's dad asks impatiently.

"They couldn't diffuse it! It's something like they never seen. We have to get this out of the city!"

Minato knew what he had to do.

"I will take it out of the city." His expression hard.

"What!? Babe you can't be serious." Naruto's mom shocked but she didn't see any other choice either.

"It is my duty to the people of Konoha! Go home to Naruto tell him I'm glad that I got to be his father.

"NO! If you are going I'm going too! I couldn't live with myself knowing i didn't do anything to protect this city.

"Naruto needs his mother!"

"Naruto needs his father!"

Now they are both crying. They decide to do this together.

They put the bomb very carefully in the trunk of the car and drive off.

Minato pulls out his phone and calls Naruto. He puts it on speaker phone.

"Daddy? Are you ok?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah bud we are fine go ahead and open up your present." He says tears rushing down his face.

"Ok". Naruto says. They hear the tearing of paper and hears Naruto gasp.

"Do you like it?" His mom asks him?

"Yes I love it thank you so much!" What was in side was a football also he got a bike but he loved the football more.

"When you get home can we play catch daddy? Can we?"

"Yeah bud of course we can! Naruto I love you so much. Thank you for letting me be your father."

"And Naruto thank you letting me be your mom we love you so much!" His mom says crying.

" I love you too! I will see you when you get home. I can't wait to play catch daddy!"

BOOM! That's all Naruto hears for a split second then silence.

"Daddy?! Mommy?! Hello!?"

Oh my god no... NO NO NO.

All he can think is about his mom thanking him for being her son. For letting her be his mother and Minato for being his dad. He starts to remember that final goodbye as he sees his mom and dad drive away. Hearing those sirens he loved hearing. He remembers the funeral. The sad faces. The two coffins he knew had no body's in them. Orphan at 5 years old. His Auntie Uchiha adopted him. Saskue and him were raised together.

The dream it was real... that means.

A gun shot goes off. Then another.

"What the hell?!" Saskue says as he wakes up, startled.

All Naruto can say is one word barely above a whisper.

All he can say is actually a name, a name that sends both boys sprinting out the door.

"Itachi." 


	2. Broken

Naruto probably never ran faster in his entire life. Saskue was trying hard to keep up but Naruto knew what those gun shots meant.

"Please don't be what I think it means!" He thought. In his dream he saw what this does to Saskue. How he gets so hell bent on revenge. How he stops at nothing to kill Itachi. He cannot lose his best friend and his adoptive brother.

"Naruto! What are you on about? We live close to the shooting range! We hear gunshots all the time!"

Naruto knew that but... with his parents death coming back to him.  
He still can't believe it he is still crying. He still has that football. That's why he is a receiver. So he can play catch, every time he caught a football he imagined his dad throwing to him.

"I want to make sure everyone at home is all right!" Naruto screamed.  
"We need to make sure your brother is all right. And your parents."

Please let my dream be wrong about this. Naruto thought.

Itcahi held the gun in his hands. His hands trembling wondering how he was going to kill his little brother. He can't he just can't.

"What am I going to do!?" Itachi says to himself with tears in his eyes.

He knows if he comes back his superiors will end him. He will be branded a villain either way. Maybe his death would be just a blessing. He knows if he doesn't do it, someone else will. That's why he volunteered.

"Here's your lunch Saskue have a good day at school." His mother called from the kitchen. Saskue is coming this way. He hides the gun beneath his pillow.

"Hey big brother!" Saskue says as he hugs him. "Can you drive me to school today? I could use the ride. I want to hang out with you for a bit."

Itachi was a trained solider in the military, an obu black ops at that. He can hide his emotions very well, but Saskue, even though he is a hard ass, can see through any one.

"Itcahi are you ok?" Saskue asks worried.

"Yeah just thinking is all. I'm fine you ready for your first day?"

Saskue shrugs "it's school. So will you take me or not?"

Itachi does something he hasn't done in a while. Something he wants to do one last time. He puts his finger on Sasukes head.

"Sorry Saskue maybe another time." Itachi says with a smile.

Saskue slaps his hand away. "Haha yeah yeah very funny big bro."

"Here." Itachi says as he tosses his keys to Saskue. "Take my car no scratches understand?"

Saskue catches it. "Yeah yeah don't worry bro there wont. Thanks!"

Then Itachi does something to shock them both, he hugs him.

"Get to school. Don't want to be late. And pick up your girlfriend too."

"How did you know..."

"I just do. Now get going."

"Thanks bro!" And Saskue is out the door and out of the driveway.

Itachi sits down and cries. This mission will break him. It already has. He goes to sleep and waits til night time to do the unimaginable.

"Itcahi... promise us one thing." His father says as he is in front of the barrel of a gun. "Take care of Saskue.

Itachi has tears down his face. "I will."

"Itachi." His mother says. "My little solider boy, I'm so proud of you. I will always love you. I forgive you."

"Mother... father..." Itachi is sobbing now. "Good bye..."

All it takes is two gun shots to end it. Their bodies lay lifeless on the floor. He falls to his knees. The gun falls to the floor. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Saskue that sounds like Itachi!" Nary to said.

"Yeah it does. There's the house!" Saskue screams. There is fear in his eyes.

As He opens the door to his house. He is horror stricken. He runs at his brother. Itachi soon pulls him on the floor their foorheads touching. And he has a gun to Saskue's temple.

"Why!? Why could you do that!?." Saskue screams he is crying. Naruto is doing nothing because just one wrong move would end his best friends life.

"The bombers... they were the members of the Uchiha clan. The ones who killed Naruto's parents were the Uchiha. A specific one. And they helped him.

"That bomb would have killed everyone in the country if they haven't stopped it. His parents were Damn hero's. The bomb wouldn't have even been there if it wasn't for a man calling himself Madara. And his helpers the Uchiha clan. The soldiers killed all of them off except our parents because they needed to have a place for Naruto to grow up. This was my special assignment. To kill the last few conspirators."

"No..." Saskue wouldn't believe him he couldn't.

"Go in my desk you will see the file. Saskue I will always love you no matter what I did this to protect you. I want to spend every minute protecting you but I'm sorry Saskue there will not be another time."

Itachi pulls the gun to his head and pulls the trigger. 


End file.
